User talk:LittleRedCrazyHood
Welcome to the ! Hi LittleRedCrazyHood, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get your character confirmed, create a , and a so you can begin role-play. Please refer to the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hope you enjoy your time here at ~ MoonlitCastle (talk) 23:39, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Infobox Hey Red! I was wondering if you could create an infobox for our wiki? The default one only goes up to three things or something like that, and some users have already sort of been using the type of infobox you have on DARP, so to avoid that, I was hoping you could create on for here? Let me know :D Colin687 22:14, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ohmygodfangirlingalready Him and Asteria! Asteria de Lune! She would like be able to go into her Astro thing and they'd be able to hug and stuff but your choice if you want to friendzone her or not ^_^ --Lissy (Message Me!) 15:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC) LOUNA Ehehe I like it. Suspense ^_^ I'll post with Asteria (feel free to give her a nickname btw) on his page then? I'm on le phone so it'll be a second --Lissy (Message Me!) 02:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation Colin687 21:24, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Asteria's possible outcome Don't get mad! I'm thinking of making her, possibly, evil when she's grown up.... Thoughts? --Lissy (Message Me!) 22:59, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the offer Red! And if you want to do anything, whenever there's a character to be comfirmed, I'll allow you to do so :) Colin687 05:21, August 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Confirmation Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you helped with Confirmation :D .. and also, I'd say a recently graduated (maybe 3 years) in the X-Men and helps with some things at the school, still living their? Full decision up to you :) Colin687 05:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Promotion? . If you accept, please owl me, and I will send you a list of all of the things that will need to be done here. Please remember to check the Administration Policy before accepting. Remember that dedication to this wiki will be widely expected. Please choose wisely. Thank-you. There will also be an administration meeting on September 21 at 1:00 Eastern Time. If you can attend, please also message me back if you can or can not attend this meeting. Thank-you.}} Colin687 02:18, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Kylie "Krossbow" Kenyan Colin687 02:25, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Administration As you know, I'm leaving DARP, so I'll also be leaving here. I was wondering if you could look at the new things I've changed to people in the Administration, and change their name colors? Thanks :) ... I'll Miss you!! Colin687 01:54, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Colors for Admin links Hey Red! I lost where this page was, so if you could help me out with finding it, I'd appreciate it? Thanks! :D ... gotta change Lissy's to Gold. Colin687 04:16, December 6, 2013 (UTC) A few Things Hey Red! I had a few things I needed information or help on if maybe you could do me a favor? *Do you remember that page that Foot had shown me a long while back that had all the Wikia.css stuff on it? Because I'd really like to see that page again, if you might know the link to it? *On Power Confirmation, I was wondering if you might know how to make the confirmed section capable of scrolling? Otherwise, that section is getting really excessively long. If you do, could you maybe put it on or if you don't wanna do that, message me the information? *I also posted on New York City/Rooftop :3 I definately forgot some of the things I was going to say while making this message ... lol. I'll message you again when they come to me :P. Thanks! :D Colin687 18:14, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Dedication (PLEASE RESPOND!!!) Hello! This is Colin687, founder and bureaucrat to the wiki. I'm just doing a check-up to understand which users are and/or are not going to be dedicated to this wiki in the future. I'm doing this check-up, because I think very soon we will be starting a story line, which will require a lot of dedication from our users, considering how small our wiki is. This story line will include the mutant portion of the wiki, which most users should have a mutant character already. The story line will not be a very large story line, just one to keep users interested in the wiki. If you decide that you will be able to continue participating in this wiki and will be able to work with the story line that could soon be created, then PLEASE give me (Colin687) a message on my message wall ASAP. I would very much appreciate it if you would message me back (again, ASAP) so that way I understand where the stands, make improvements, yadda yadda yadda. So once again, PLEASE MESSAGE ME BACK!!!(!) Colin 687 ~ Edits 01:16, February 9, 2014 (UTC) RP :) Hey Red! (wave) We never did get to start our RP last night between Ron and ... gosh, I forgot who you were going to use, but anyway, just let me know where we should start it, and we'll RP! :D ... Btw, if you want to see some of the Storyline idea, check out my blog :) (don't remember which one, but should be the newest). See you around, hopefully :) ... and also, how would I make the Appearance and Personality section to Chris' page next to eachother? Let me know! please :D Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:28, February 19, 2014 (UTC) : Alright, cool, I'll mess around with it a bit :). Also, posted on the Lounge. Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:25, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Username? Hey, thanks for messaging me I totally didn't realise I was logged out at the time! I tried to edit the page while I was logged in to see if it would change but that didn't help at all. Up at the top it says it is my page so I hope that will be enough. Sorry about that! Laneydl (talk) 16:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC)